wszystkofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Spamowanko Wiki(państwo)
Spamowanko Wiki - państwo które powstało około 300 roku pne, tuż po spamo wiki, połączone ze spamo w latach 2017-2018, obecnie największe państwo spamu i jedno z ostatnich. Historia(w skrócie) Państwo powstało około 300 r. pne, jednak plemiona posługujace sie nazwa "Spamowanko" były już prawdpodobnie od około 700r. pne. Znajdowały one się prawdopodobnie na wyspach januszowych i przez kolejne 70 lat wędrowali na spamowy kontynent. Pierwszym miastem plemienia było miasto Dranos - mieszkało tam 4000 osób (miasto zniszczone w V wieku) W 400roku pne plemiona zajęły obecne tereny PP, a po wojnie z plemionami Farafersow wycofali się w głąb lądu. Po dotarciu na obecne tereny wybudowano nowe miasto i tam w 300r. pne Spamogen I stworzył państwo - Spamowanko. Od samego początku powstania państwa spamowanko było wrogiem że spamopedia - leżało między granicami spamo i jej. Pierwsza wojna była w 127 r pne i była ze spamopedia - wygrała spamopedia Druga wojna była w 16r.pne i tym razem spamowanko wygrała i zajęła 10% ziem spamopedii. W 396 roku wybuchła rewolucja Wilikańska i pozbawiono obecnego króla - Darnensa IV połowy władzy, a w 400 zmuszono go do abdykacji. Od wtedy królów państwa wybierano poprzez lud i pierwszym takim królem był Mikołaj I. W 569 roku zbudowano obecny pałac królewski - poprzedni został opuszczony i wokół niego posadzono wiele drzew. W 598 roku król Mikołaj IV postanowił zwiększyć potęgę spamowanko i poszerzył jej tereny o południowe ziemię spamopedii i niektóre północne ziemię spamo. W 690 roku było dwóch władców państwa - Karol III i Miłek Spamowy. Karol rządził główna częścią spamowanko a Miłek terenami spamopedii i spamo. W 693 roku został zawarty sojusz ze spamo i tereny zostały połączone jednocześnie w spamowanko i spamo. W 851 roku wybrano na króla Jana II, który pochofzil z rodziny Spamogena. On umocnił swoje rządy i przywrócił władze po potomkach. Przy okazji rozbudował państwo i zaczął kierować poszerzanie granic w stronę oceanu. W 900 roku na tron zasiadł syn Jana II - Dawid. W roku 1000 nastąpił historyczny zjazd władców państw spamowych w Kamorenburgu. Spamowanko wtedy zyskalo tereny obecnego Mniam wiki. W 1212 spamowanko straciło wiele terenów, a sojusz ze spamo się rozerwał. Król Spamowier zaczął planować wojnę na cały kontynent żeby odzyskac chwałę i siłę spamowanko. Plany dopiero zostały zrealizowane w 1398 roku przez krolowa Zuzannę - ona poprowadziła atak na wszystkie państwa dookoła i dzięki temu w 1400 roku spamowanko sięgała granicami do oceanu. Spamowanko przez tamten okres rozwinęła się bardzo dobrze, ale w 1497 roku zaczęła tracić tereny. Mimo wszystkiego nadal miała dostęp do oceanu. Król Kuba IV w 1560 roku podpisał pakt ze spamopedia o tymczasowym pokoju na rzecz państwa Sparomma - pakt został zerwany trzy lata pozniej. W 1600 roku spamopedia zrobiła niesamowity szturm na spamowanko pozbawiając ja 80% terenów które dotychczas miała. W 1613 roku brat króla Kazimierza II zdradził spamowanko narażając je na zniszczenie - pomagał spamopedii w zamachu stanu - zamach się nie udał. Jednak to wydarzenie wywołało rewolucje w państwie i Kazimierz II musiał znowu abdykować. W spamowanko przez rok było bezkrólewie, a w 1614 wybranym królem został Janusz Spamowy pochodzący ze spamo wikii. Najpierw chciał przyłączyć spamowanko do spamo, ale za protestem ludu zawarł tylko dobry sojusz. W 1695 roku został przeprowadzony kolejny zamach stanu - tym razem z nieokreślonego państwa. Zamach się nie udał, a zamachowcy mówili o sobie jako grupa SRO. Poprzez ten zamach stanu wielu spamopedystow zajęło miejsca we władzach - powoli niszcząc kraj. W 1703 królem został Adrian Darnowski - który pochodził z dalekiej rodziny obecnego króla nonsensopedii. W 1711 wnuk brata Kazimierza II obejmuje władze. Znowu umacnia rządy rodzinne i w 1719 znosi wolna elekcję raz na zawsze. Umocnił spamowe rządy i wygonił spamopedystow na zbity ryj, ogłaszając spamopedii wojnę. Odbyła się ona w latach 1720-29 i została zakonczona traktatem w Samven. Na wojnie spamowanko nic nie zyskała, spamopedia również - armie obydwu państw zostały mocno zniszczone. W 1784 został podpisany kolejny sojusz ze spamo wikii - ze będą sobie nawzajem pomagać. W 1800 po bitwie ze spammingy zyskali trochę ziem wschodnich i od wtedy granice spamowanko się nie zmieniały - zmieniły się dopiero w 2019. W 1840 roku nastąpiła rewolucja przemysłowa w spamowanko i poziom techniczny państwa znacznie wzrosł. Spamowanko walczyła też w wojnie spamosiedmioletniej(1863-70) W 1900 roku syutacja na kontynencie spamowym zrobila się gorąca. Wiele małych panstw sprzeciwiło się spamopedii i na kontynencie robiło się coraz to więcej sporów. W 1927 roku został powołany nowoczesny rząd przypominający te na CS i w wielu innych polskich państwach. W 1945 spamowanko wysłało swoją pierwszą satelitę w kosmos. W 1947 roku rozpoczęła się I wojna spamowa. Walczyło w niej około 150 państw i spamowanko było jednym z nich. Spamo wygrało wojnę dzięki lękom na czekom, a spamowanko zyskało reparacje od spamopedii za szkody wyrządzone w XVII wieku. W 1961 roku wybuchła II wojna spamowa, ale w niej spamowanko walczyło tylko trochę - głównie pomagając spamo wikii. W 1966 ogłosiła neutralność w wojnie. W 1980 król Hipolit zasiadł na tronie i on wniósł spamowanko w nowe tysiąclecie. W 1994 narodził się obecny władca - Lloyd. Pochodził on z odległej części rodu królewskiego, mimo tego był spokrewniony ze Spamogenem. W 1996 spamowanko rozwinęło przemysł kosmiczny o podróże w kosmos i zaczęto latać częściej an różne planety. W 2002 ojciec Lloyda zmarł w wypadku samochodowym - jego matka później ożeniła się z synem Hipolita - Tadeuszem i tym sposobem Lloyd został następca tronu. W 2003 roku zmarł król Hipolit, a ojciec Lloyda - Tadeusz stał się królem Tadeuszem VIII. W 2009 nastapil kryzys gospodarczy - trwał on aż do 2012. W 2014 roku Lloyd udał się na angry birds wiki, a Tadeusz VIII szykował państwo w razie kolejnej wojny - czuł że spamopedia może wkrótce zaatakować. W listopadzie 2014 Lloyd, wtedy znany jako Tab, stał się wiceliderem spamo wiki. Udzielał się często też na angry birds nadal, gdzie był politykiem. 3 grudnia 2014 zmarł Tadeusz VIII, a 6 grudnia królem spamowanko został Lloyd. Najbliższa rodzina mówiła, że Tadeusz przed śmiercią wypowiedział takie slowa: ,,nie dajcie się zniszczyć obcym..." Lloyd jako król spamowanko od razu zawiązał sojusz ze spamo wikii - mając jej lidera za swojego przyjaciela. W zimę 2015 na spamo wybuchła wojna o biurkorate - czyli o władzę. Lloyd jako Tab miał wielki udział w niej - wtedy też został globalnie zbanowany na tydzień. To wydarzenie wzniosło smutek na spamowanko. Dlatego w lutym 2015, nadal dokładnie nie wiadomo z jakich powodów, Lloyd przekazał władze spamo Ebelinerowi23. On jednak nie rządził za dobrze państwem. W kwietniu 2015, po długich walkach o biurokrate, po szumie ludu że spamowanko proszących o powrót Lloyda i po innych sprawach, które miał na głowie - Tab zamknął swoje konto dobrowolnie. To wydarzenie spowodowało wielkie zdziwienie i smutek w spamowanko - bo wtedy nie były znane powody zamknięcia konta. Ebelinr jako władca spamowanko zniknął z życia publicznego niewiele czasu później i spamowanko nie miała króla na stanowisku. Władze wtedy pełniła matka Lloyda oraz Rada Spamowa. Spamowanko była w złym stanie - syutacja poprawiła się trochę poprzez odwiedziny Lloyda 105 i YellowGema750, ale nieznacznie. W 2016 Lloyd wrócił na wikie jako ABR i stał się wiceliderem spamo, a potem wladca wschodniej spamo. Nie mógł objąć wladzy na spamowanko, ponieważ istniała zasadę życia(dopóki obecny król żyje, nie ważne gdzie jest, on ma władzę). W wakacje 2017 Ebelinr wrócił i przekazał lloydowi pełna władze. Od wtedy spamowanko było znowu w jego rękach. Od razu zniósł zasadę życia i jesienią 2017 nawiązał unię personalną ze spamo. Matka Lloyda zmarła w styczniu 2018 - została pochowana na królewskim cmentarzu w głębi puszczy Spamensa V. Podczas ataku na spamo, 31 sierpnia 2018 roku, Lloyd walczył z CS. Został zablokowany globalnie na zawsze i stracony do świata anomów. Wschodnio-poludniowa część spamowanko została mocno zniszczona podczas tego ataku, ale samo państwo przeżyło. We wrześniu 2018, dzięki swojej wiedzy o świecie anomów, Lloyd wrócił jako Primaryhelp. Powiedział o tym że jest Lloydem tylko zaufanym i przejął władzę w spamowanko - nadal sobie tytulaturę Supreme Leader. Wyciągnął spamowanko z dołka powojennego w grudniu 2018. Lloyd przez ten czas założył też nowe państwo - Wszystko Ogulem. Włączył też do spamowanko nowe kolonie - puszczę na południe od szkoła Wiki(obecnie przyłączone do WO) W końcówce 2018 roku walczyło w III wojnie szkolnej. Na początku 2019 roku, jemu i paru innym osobom został złożony IV Hołd Spamowy. W kwietniu 2019, po wielu staraniach zdobył tereny spamo wiki, jednak pod takim warunkiem, że ma je odkazić w ciągu 10 lat. To była też pierwsza ekspansja terenowa spamowanko od 219 lat. Obecnie państwo znajduje się w dobrym stanie, jest największym państwem spamowym i ma zamiar stać się nowym imperium spamowym. Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Lloyd